Walking
by The Lone Wanderer
Summary: A lot can be accomplished by walking. You burn calories, you get to your destination, you see different sites, but can you also develop a relationship? After an accident, Yosuke begins to walk to school with Yukiko, and this is what happens. Yosuke/Yukiko


**Just started playing Persona 4, and I love it!**

**And for some reason I got the pairing Yosuke/Yukiko stuck in my head and I can't get it out, so that's why this is here.**

**It'll probably have a few chapters, but it won't be a huge story, so don't worry.**

**Please lemme know whatcha think?**

**I don't own Persona 4.  
**

Yosuke groaned. His bike was _still _squeaky. He'd fixed it up, but for some reason the source of the squeak stayed elusive to Yosuke, and thus it continued, day in and day out. He really needed to start walking home.

At least he was one of the last people leaving the school, so he wouldn't have to deal with anyone bugging him about the damn shopping district. Didn't they understand that he couldn't do _anything_ about it. Sheesh.

And it wasn't even like he had a ton of friends anymore. The Investigation team fell apart after Souji left and Yosuke only hung out with Daisuke and Kou sporadically nowadays.

Whatever. Nothing he could do about it anyway, right? Being alone sucked though. It was time to go work at Junes until evening, again. That's all he did these days. He hated it.

Oh well, he had to get going; he couldn't just stand next to his bike and mope all afternoon. He slid on his headphones and threw his right leg over the bike when he heard a feminine cry.

_Shit. _That was the only thought that went through Yosuke's head. Where was Kanji when you needed him? Kanji would be the one who would go and save the girl from whatever was going to happen. Kanji was the tough one, not Yosuke. But for some reason, his freakin' conscience wouldn't let him just pedal away on his bike.

Yosuke pushed himself away from the bike, and turned towards the source of the noise. Of course, the school alleyway. How original. He stalked across the school's parking, trying to talk himself up. _Come on, it could be a beautiful damsel in distress, maybe you could be her prince! _Yea, that was a good thought.

"Come 'ere, girl," a gruff, but clearly younger, voice growled. Yosuke frowned. That voice sounded familiar . . . yes, it was a third year from school. No surprise.

The girl whimpered a soft, "No," and before he knew what he was doing, Yosuke burst into the alleyway to stand in between the offenders and the girl.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" he asked, sliding his headphones down back around his collar. When he saw the two males, he gulped. Although they were in high school – the uniforms gave that away, they were both _much _bigger than Yosuke, and could probably crush him.

"Ah, some guy trying to be a hero, eh? Well you can join in on the fun . . . you look feminine enough," the second boy chuckled at his joke, and Yosuke almost retched. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea . . .

Yosuke stole a glance behind him to see exactly _who _he was saving, and if he wouldn't regret it, and he let out an audible "Well fuck me . . ." when he saw Yukiko on the ground, knees curled up to her chest. He turned back to the guys and curled his hands into fists.

He knew he could fight – hell, he held his own pretty damn well in the other world, but he was no Souji, and he didn't have the brute strength of Kanji. He was definitely the most agile of them though, so hopefully he could use that to his advantage . . . . He didn't have daggers with him, but he thought he could make do without.

The first guy cracked his knuckles, and the other cracked his neck. Yep . . . they were ready to beat Yosuke into a bloody pulp.

"What are your names, anyway?" Yosuke asked, dipping his hand into his pocket for a brief moment, hoping the guys wouldn't notice.

The second guy spoke again. "Name's Hideki. He's Isamu," Hideki said, cocking his head in the direction of the first boy. "Why, wanna scream out our names when we fuck ya?"

Yosuke pulled his hand from his pocket and jangled the coins within his hand ever so slightly. "Just making sure I know what to tell the police when they find you guys laying in this alley," he said with a smirk, trying to show off an air of confidence that he definitely did _not _feel, before throwing the coins in Isamu's face.

Isamu brought his hands up to block, and Yosuke was already aiming a kick at the boy's groin. Yes, it was a dirty trick, and in a normal fight he wouldn't have done it, but the guy had it coming to him. Isamu went down quickly, and then Yosuke hopped forward to avoid the punch he knew was coming from Hideki. Another punch came directly after, and it was a hook, connecting with the side of Yosuke's head, sending him crashing to the ground.

Yukiko gasped, and Yosuke looked over at her. "Concerned?" He asked, winking, just like the day he asked her when Chie kicked him in the gnads for breaking her DVD. Before she replied, he pushed himself back to his feet and rolled forward, narrowly avoiding a kick from Hideki.

Hideki was a lot faster than Isamu, and apparently not as stupid either. It was going to be hard to get a hit in. Unless . . .

Yosuke spun around to come face to face with Hideki, and pretended he was summoning his Persona. Though nothing would happen, the kick should connect with – yep, a square hit against Hideki's collarbone, and the second guy was down.

"Whew," Yosuke said as he brushed his pants off, surprised that the fight was that easy. Maybe he was more capable than he thought – and more capable than Teddie gave him credit for. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked, turning to face Yukiko. "Um, Yukiko? Shiiiiiiiiiit."

Yukiko was still curled up into a ball, but her eyes were closed and she wasn't replying to Yosuke. Cursing under his breath, Yosuke bent down to pick her up, bridal style – it would be easier than a fireman's carry. She was surprisingly easy to lift – he must have actually gained some muscle from fighting so much in the other world. Well, that was a plus.

On his way out of the school lot, he looked at the bike rack that still held his bike, his squeaky freaking bike that caused him nothing but injuries, and stuck his tongue out at it. Hopefully it'd still be there in the morning.

As Yosuke turned onto the flood plains, Yukiko began to stir. "Ungh . . . wha?" she asked, though to no one in particular. She opened her eyes slightly, but they widened fully when they rested on Yosuke's face. "Yosuke-kun? What happened? And why are you carrying me!"

Yosuke chuckled. That was good, she didn't seem to be having a panic attack. "Um, well you were a damsel in distress, and I was your Prince Charming," Yosuke waggled his eyebrows, wondering if Yukiko would pick up on the reference to her other self. She glared at him, and he chuckled. "Don't worry . . . they didn't touch ya. I left 'em laying in the alley."

"You? Beat those two guys up?" She sounded incredulous.

"Yes me!" Yosuke protested. "You wound me! Ye of so little faith, ya know I _could _handle myself in the other world!"

Yukiko giggled, "I was just kidding. Now why are you carrying me!"

"Oh, um . . . I think you fainted back at school . . . are ya feeling okay though? You're getting kinda hard to carry," Yosuke said.

"Are you calling me fat?" she asked as she slapped his arm, though not as hard as someone like Chie would have.

"What? Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that!" Yosuke mentally slapped himself, trying to choose his next words carefully. "You know what? I'll just carry you to the inn . . . you're probably still dizzy. It's not safe to walk after passing out, ya know?"

Yukiko groaned, but she didn't protest, and Yosuke cheered to himself. At least she was smart enough to let something go, unlike Chie, who would've smacked Yosuke senseless if he was carrying her.

It was actually kind of nice, Yosuke had to admit. Though it was in terrible circumstances, it was nice to once again be in contact with another member of the Investigation team, though who knows how long it'd last. For all he knew, tomorrow could have Yukiko going back to being her shy self, not talking to anyone, and most of all, him.

Eventually they reached the Amagi inn, and thankfully, the back door let to an empty "Employees Only" room. Yosuke didn't know exactly how he would have explained him carrying a tired, and dirty Yukiko home. _Oh, sorry Mrs. Amagi, Yukiko was almost raped so I just stepped in and saved, have a nice day! _Didn't seem like it would work too well to him.

Yosuke gently placed Yukiko onto the couch in the corner of the room, and felt her head. No fever, that was good. She seemed like she wasn't going to have a panic attack, but it was better to be safe than sorry, in Yosuke's opinion.

He crossed the room to the counter, and turned on the faucet to fill a cup with water. Not wanting to disturb Yukiko, he placed it on the coffee table next to the couch; if she didn't drink it within a few minutes he'd force her then.

_She probably should eat too_, Yosuke thought, deciding to rummage through the fridge that sat next to the counter – anything he would take he would replace the next day with food from Junes, that wouldn't be a problem. Unfortunately, nothing seemed that good for her. Oh well, maybe she wouldn't be hungry.

_Oh shit, I have to get to work! _Yosuke turned to face Yukiko, who was just now sitting up by herself. There was no way he could leave her alone like this. He pulled out his cellphone and began to dial his dad's number.

"Hey dad, sorry, can't make it into work today . . . no, I'm not slacking off! Erm . . . my friend got into some trouble so I had to help her out . . . no it's not like that! She's just a friend! Okay, sorry . . . I'll make it up with overtime, no extra fee! Promise!"

"Do you have to work?" Yukikoi asked, sipping at her glass of water.

Yosuke slumped into an armchair that was placed opposite the couch. He suddenly realized how tired he was. And the right side of his head hurt. _A lot_.

"Uh, not anymore. Sorry, I guess you're stuck with me for a bit," he smirked, but Yukiko frowned at him.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this . . ." Yukiko mumbled. "But thank you. For saving me."

Yosuke's mouth was agape. She was sorry? "Don't be sorry!" he said, probably a little louder than he meant to, "and I'm glad I got dragged into this! I couldn't just let . . . _that _happen to you."

"And I'm sorry I've ignored you at school."

Yosuke brushed her off. "Don't worry about it. Everyone else from the Investigation team kinda drifted apart as well. Shame that you guys were my only friends. Man, I'm a loser."

"No you're not!" Yukiko said suddenly, with a tone that was much stronger than her previous one. "You should've seen yourself fight! I don't know why you don't get into some kind of sport – I'm sure you'd be good at it."

Yosuke scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say. "Uh . . . thanks?"

Yukiko sipped at her water some more, and the two sat in a comfortable silence. Yosuke began to subconsciously tap on the arm of his chair, but quickly stopped when he noticed Yukiko staring with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry . . ." he muttered.

The silence continued until Yukiko spoke up. "Hey, Yosuke?" she asked.

"Yea?" he replied, looking up from his feet.

"Can we . . . not tell anyone about what happened?"

"Of course. Yea . . . that's probably for the best," Yosuke said.

Yukiko smiled at him, a real smile, and Yosuke grinned goofily back – how could he not? "Thanks, for everything."

**Thanks for reading! **

**-The Lone Wanderer  
**


End file.
